Sunset's new life in descendants
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset lost of the Isle.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or Descendants 2015.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **An: Sunset will have all of her friends powers and a bloodline and be able to turn into her pony form.**

 **AN: Sunset also has will be able to turn into dragon because the nine tailed wolf demon is really a dragon.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset.

Sunset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset lost of the Isle where she sees a lot of kids suffering.

Sunset could care less and decides to use her new powers for good but for now she'll have to act ruthless.

Few months later Sunset sees Maleficent break throw the barrier, and Sunset uses her new wings and flies up and goes throw the barrier as well.

To the coronation, "This is we are done for."said Evie since Maleficent knocked out her own daughter.

" **Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."** Said Sunset as a giant crystal appears and protects the Villian kids.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood, how about you go back to where you belong."said Sunset, "why should I; your a weakling?"asked Maleficent.

"Weakling, your right if I had been stronger, you know what never mind; let's fight."said Sunset as she to changes into her dragon form as well.

Sunset gives a mighty growl and the fight begins.

Maleficent does a flame thrower while Sunset uses ice beam and freezes the flame thrower.

That is when Fairy godmother becomes unfrozen and sees that there is two dragons.

One of the dragon's is orange but sadly Sunset reverts back to her human form, huffing and puffing.

"What happened?"asked Evie, " I used to much of my energy that I had no choice but to revert back to human form and by the way names Sunset."said Sunset in a boring town.

"Sunset, where are you form?"asked Evie, "I'm from another dimension."said Sunset.

"Why aren't you there?"asked Mal as she comes to, "I rather not talk about but for now let me finish this fight."said Sunset with some sadness and some coldness.

Sunset finally decides to used her her ability to absolve memories and sees Maleficent's past and shes that Maleficent was betray by a boy who was human.(AN: reference to the movie Maleficent.)

"You felt betray and wanted revenge but maybe you should forgive."said Sunset, "how did you know that?"asked Maleficent.

"I have the ability to absolve old and new memories, but I also know what's it like to be betray by someone I cared about but in the end I forgave them and found love."said Sunset.

"Really, but why would you forgive?"asked Maleficent, "Actually I was evil but then somebody name Twilight showed me a different way and ever since then I have help somebody who become evil as well and we both helped others' along with our friends."said Sunset.

"Why are you here; not with them?"asked Fairy Godmother.

"My friends and I got super powers and we decided to used them for good but sadly one of the villains killed off my friends but before there deaths they transfer there powers to me and a bloodline."said Sunset as tears are about to appear but Sunset blinks them away.

"Oh my, but why do you think I should give up my revenge?"asked Maleficent, "because you can used your magic for something else; like for good."said Sunset.

"All I want is for Stefan to pay."said Maleficent, " you know I wanted somebody to pay for my pain but do you see me going on about how to get revenge?"asked Sunset.

"No."said Mal, "ding ding, give the girl a prize."said Sunset in a boring tone.

That is when all of the kingdom becomes unfrozen and sees Maleficent and Sunset.

Sunset is trying to reach with in Maleficent but sadly nothing working.

"That's it let's finish this."said Maleficent, "how about no."said Sunset.

"Why are you trying so hard for me?"asked Maleficent,"because your like me, you were betray, I was betray, you were made a villain because somebody lied to you about true love, I was lied to all my life until I met Twilight and she kicked my butt and showed me another way, that is why I won't give up on you."said Sunset.

"You won't betray me?"asked Maleficent, "I pinkie pie promise,cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."said Sunset.

"Huh, what does that mean?"asked Maleficent," it means I can never ever break the promise or I'll have Pinkie Pie glare at me better yet it's a saying in my dimension."said Sunset.

"Who is Pinkie Pie?"asked Evie, "Pinkie Pie was a great friend of mine, man when she found out when my birthday was, she throw me a big party and I was happy."said Sunset.

"Why are you here not with your friends?"asked Mal,"I'm not with them because they died because we decided to used our powers for good instead for evil."said Sunset.

* * *

 **In chapter two we'll see what Mal and the kingdom say,and will Maleficent give up her evil ways or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or Descendants 2015.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **An: Sunset will have all of her friends powers and a bloodline and be able to turn into her pony form.**

 **AN: Sunset also has will be able to turn into dragon because the nine tailed wolf demon is really a dragon.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your lost."said Mal, "I'll have you know I don't give a damn, besides it was bound to happen."said Sunset bitterly and angrily.

"What do you mean?"asked Evie,"I mean I know this would happen if we become heroes but when I told them that I'm retiring from the hero business that was when a robber appeared and shot all my friends in the back but me."said Sunset

"If I had been quicker or stronger, you know what it doesn't concern you losers."said Sunset coldly.

"Maleficent, do you really want revenge or do you want a new chance at life?"asked Sunset," I just want to go back to the moors where I can be free and live their not bug anybody at all."said Maleficent.

As soon as Maleficent said that there is outrage and shouts for her to be return to the isle of the lost.

Sunset as had it, " LET ME TELL YOU LOSERS SOMETHING, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU FEEL IN LOVE BUT THAT PERSON BETRAY YOU IN THE WORST WAY BY TAKING SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU LIKE WINGS OR A BODY PART."yelled Sunset.

"Maleficent, we are sorry for not hearing you side of the story; please tell us what happened."said King Ben.

With that said Maleficent tells her story and king Stefan is question and confirmed by Aurora and the king is sentence to the isle of the lost.

"Maleficent, I'm going to give you two things back."said Sunset with a smile.

With that said Sunset gives Maleficent her wings and also the ability to detect if somebody is lying to her.

"Thanks for helping and finally getting the truth out there, I wish there is away for me to bring back your friends but there isn't."said Maleficent.

"It's okay, my friends will always be in my heart."said Sunset with sadness but happiness to.

"How did you get me my wings back?"asked Maleficent.

"I give you my wings and before you say anything, I have a a small fear of something that doesn't concern any of you losers."said Sunset.

"Why are you so cold to us?"asked Mal,"sorry when I was little I had to learn on to survivor on the streets byself or being tricked for something that was out of my control."said Sunset.

After Sunset said that, everybody looks at her with shocked.

"What about your parents?"asked Mal,"I'm an orphan."said Sunset.

As soon as Sunset said that everybody has a shock face on their face.

"Why didn't you go to the orphanage?"asked Mal, "I did but they kicked me out and called me evil demon."said Sunset.

"Why did they called you that?"asked Evie, "do you really want to know?"asked Sunset,

"Yes."said everyone,"my parents never wanted me, but when a ten tailed wolf demon attacked my village the leader had no choice but sealed the demon inside me since I was a nobody that nobody wanted."said Sunset.

"As I grow my hatred for my village finally got to me and I become evil and wanted revenge for all of the beatings and insults I got that I found out I could open portals and went to a new world and become evil and after three years went back to my village and stole something and then the person that I stole from come and defeat and showed me friendship and she helped me become good and help others."said Sunset.

"Wow, who was your friend that helped be good?"asked Ben,"hew name is Twilight and she is a good friend of mine; as for my lover her name was Twilight as well and when she become evil I helped her by making her my friend."said Sunset.

"Where is your lover?"asked Mal,"Twilight isn't alive anymore; after her death I kind of wanted to end it all but sadly for me I failed at it."said Sunset.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Mal and the other's say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story.**

 **chapter three**

* * *

"Sunset, are you saying your suicidal?"asked Mal, "I was but now I'm not since I helped your mom get what she wanted."said Sunset as she turns to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"asked Evie,"I'm leaving to find purpose and where I belong goodbye."said Sunset as she is about teleport to the enchanted forest outside of the school.

"Why don't you still here?"asked Mal, "because I hate humans and they are nothing but trouble."said Sunset coldly.

"But your human?"asked Jay, "I was a unicorn and was powerful and I'm still powerful but I only used my powers for good only."said Sunset.

"Your powers are what?"asked Mal,"my powers are for me to know and you'll see them in time."said Sunset coldly.

"Now if you don't mind I'm out of here so I can practice my new powers and keep them under control."said Sunset coldly.

"Wait, how do we know you won't kill yourself?"asked Evie, "my friends and lover would want me to live on and make new friends."said Sunset with a small smile on her face.

"I guess it's time for me to keep moving forward and my powers will keep on growing until my death."said Sunset.

* * *

 **in chapter one we'll see what the Vk's say.**


End file.
